7teen: Mega Mall Madness
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S1EP25: MAINPLOT: Caitlin is going to appear on a shopping game show that's going to broadcast live at the mall, but Trisha is one of her opponents. SUBPLOT: Jude break's Mykan's picture screen at Comic Cavern, putting the store's financial business in trouble and in debt to pay up a large sum of money to get it replaced.


**INTRO**

One day, most of the gang and I were at Comic-Cavern during slow hours when I didn't have many customers. We were watching one of Caitlin's favorite shows on the picture screen. A show Caitlin never missed since she was a kid. It was a game show called _"Mega Mall Madness"_ It was a game where contestants tested their knowledge of the retail wonderland, the history or discovery of shopping stores, and best of all… "The Big Rush" Where the contestants spent time that they earned during the game to compete and test their shopping skills in the ultimate shopping spree. The winners, one of three couples of two, would then move to the bonus round with a chance to win over ten-thousand dollars in cash or prizes, including a brand new car.

"What a bunch of idiots." Nikki snorted. "Wasting their time, running around when they probably won't even win anything…"

Wyatt then asked, "Don't they have like, consolation prizes for the losers?"

Caitlin admitted they did just a few soaps and maybe household appliances, "Ooh… but that car! EEE-hee-hee… I hope I can own a car like that some day."

"Well you might get your chance." said Jonesy. "If at the end of the show they pick you."

Everyone remembered that Caitlin had been sending in applications to be on the show for a long time this year. This time she felt it was going to be her lucky day. She sent away exactly one-million postcards to make sure she couldn't miss.

This made Jen realize, "Well no wonder Courtney didn't win- she only sent in one."

The show came back on, "Shh… quiet down." I said.

The host was a slick guy, named _Davis Ruftech._ To the girls he was like an adult version of Jason from Dawg Toy. They all sighed heavily at the sight of him, much to the confusion of the guys and me.

It was time for the bonus round where the contestants were required to solve clues and find special items within the time limit for their choice of one of sixteen prizes, one for each letter in the name Mega Mall Madness. Sadly… they just ran out of time before finding the last item because they ended up getting lost and confused.

"Aw. If that were me I would've won within at least half the time." Caitlin said.

The show was over and the credits were rolling, and then came the special announcement for people who sent in their applications. The message would be sent tot heir cell-phones, or house phone… now.

…Caitlin's phone rang! We all gasped in wonder. "Could it be?" Caitlin squeaked, and it was. She put on the speakerphone and it was official Caitlin had scored a place on next week's show.

"EEEEEEE…! I won! I won!" Caitlin shrieked over and over. Exchanges of congrats were given, but that's not all we discovered. Right before the program cut out… a special bulletin from the show producers stated that next week's program would be filmed at the Galleria Mall in west Edmonton Alberta. "No way!" cried Jen. "Caitlin this is defiantly your big chance."

Caitlin could barley breathe, but she did manage to hold herself together. "Ooh… I got a lot to do. I have to practice my steps. Get a new makeover. Make a hair appointment."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Yeah, our winner all right." She said teasingly.

Just then, "Hey, where's Jude?" I asked. "Shouldn't he know about this?"

"_DUDE…!"_ yelled a voice from across the mall. Jude was chasing Stanley after the little brat had thrown a water balloon at him. Stanley ran pas the store laughing and Jude skated past with water balloon in his hand. "Come back here, you little dude!" he growled.

Finally, Stanley dashed into the store, standing right in front of the picture-screen. He blew a raspberry at Jude and went, "Nah-nah-nye-nah-nah…!" Jude was blazing mad and he readied himself to throw, "You're goin' down!"

_**(Slow Mo)**_

As Jude readied to throw, I noticed Stanley was right near the picture-screen. Jude already threw the balloon, and Stanley leapt out of the way. _"NOOOO…!"_ I cried as the balloon soared over, and splattered against the picture screen followed by a loud buzzing, a high-pitched hum sparks flying out, and the whole thing went black.

_**(Regular speed)**_

We all looked over in shock as the screen was still damp, busted, and wires dangling out of it. Even all the marquis lights around it were dead. I cast a furious look at Jude, and lal he could say was, "…Oops!"

…

"_**Intro theme"**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Same old thing.**_

_**I'm not Mykan… Mykan's not me… don't let me hear of it… blah, blah, blah.**_


End file.
